A Simple Night
by Smiling Moon
Summary: This was their everyday routine. Tell Ciel it's bedtime, bathe him, tuck him in, and blow the candle when the Earl has fallen asleep. But this night, he swore that only this night, something else would be added. Sebastian-centered, thoughts about Ciel.


**This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic and my first non-Maid-sama-related fanfic too, and I'm really glad that I get to do this, and I had the time to do this. I got absolutely hooked on this anime; to the extent I think that I am already addicted. Anyway, this is a one shot. Another one shot will come if this is a success, and will I hint that the next one will be filled with humour and crack. Please enjoy. ^_^**

**I don't – nor I will ever (but I hope I do) own Kuroshitsuji and Kuroshitsuji II, neither its characters nor its plot.**

**...**

* * *

**A Simple Night (A Kuroshitsuji One Shot)**

It was already very late at night, and Sebastian would know what this means, that is, according to his watch.

"Bocchan, it is already bedtime." Sebastian entered his office, holding a candle on his hand and alarming his young master to sleep.

"Ah. Of course." Ciel replied, and immediately stood up, only to be followed by Sebastian to the bathroom, which of course, was part of what he must do.

This was their everyday routine. Sebastian would lead Ciel to the bathroom, and he would bathe and dress the young master to bed. They would eventually end up in Ciel's bedroom, wherein the whole night comes to an end.

Usually, Sebastian would let the Earl get comfortable with his position on his bed, and then he would tuck him to sleep. Sometimes, he would stay until his Young master drifts to sleep, unless he ordered him to leave his room. There were times the Earl would ask him to be by his side until he gets to close his eyes out of sleepiness, unconsciously showing his weakness to the demon butler. When those times rise up, Sebastian would light up a candle and whisper ever so quietly, "I will always stay by your side, Bocchan." Then, he would sit beside his bed until his eyes close gently, losing his consciousness for maybe 8 hours or so.

Unknowingly to the Earl, Sebastian remained in his room much longer than he should be. Ciel had been asleep for 2 hours and the butler with crimson eyes is still there, watching over the short breaths made by the young master as he drifted to his dreams. As the moonlight from the window shone above the Earl's dark greyish-blue hair, Sebastian couldn't resist extending his hand outwards and reach the younger's hair. It was as smooth as silk. He shouldn't expect less from it; he took care of his hair every time he takes a bath. Sebastian kept stroking and stroking Ciel's hair, revealing the once covered eyes of the Phantomhive. His eyes were closed and soft; it looked gentle enough to attract his fingers to run through it. From Ciel's eyes, he caressed his cheekbones, still making sure that his strokes are not enough to wake up the sleeping Ciel. Sebastian stared at the face in front of him with eyes filled with what may be lust and wanting, with a slight hint of caring. It wasn't normal for a demon to feel human emotions, but then, Sebastian doesn't consider them as human emotions, for he is 'one hell of a butler'. He then took back his hand and went back to his seat.

One hour passed, and Sebastian still remained in the young Earl's room. Every once in a while, he would glance at Ciel and look back at the wall he was facing. Later on, his young master moaned a bit and moved his hands. For a reason, Sebastian approached again, kneeled on one knee and stared at the small body laid in front of him. He looked so... fragile and delicate. It is definitely not like when the young master was up; brave and determined. Knowing Ciel, he would go as far as the end of a cliff to do what he needs to do, and he would push himself using hatred. He would grasp anything that shamed his name, and pull it towards the depths of hell, even if it means using something as thin as a spider's thread. This might be what Sebastian saw when they made a contract. Underneath that shell made up by hatred, loathing and black past is a pure, white soul filled with determination to avenge himself. Sebastian, of course, found this very interesting, and made his mark on his eye, vowing that he will become his servant until his revenge is complete.

Of course, the Ciel in front of him is a sound asleep and delicate child, longing for a time to rest under the pile of work he has to do. Sebastian smiled, and stroked his cheeks once more, unable to resist the feeling of the Earl's soft flesh teasing the demon's hands under his gloves. The said demon was unable to restrain, and he kept stroking the young child, going lower, until his hand reached the top of Ciel's chest. He could feel the gentle beat of his heart under that sheet of cloth, and it was a gentle, vibrating sensation to the demon butler. Sebastian's eyes softened as he stood and bent, cupping Ciel's cheeks using his own hands, and gently brushing his lips to the one belonging to the child. It was a great feeling to the demon, and the feeling was one of his firsts. He closed his eyes and let it last a little longer, but it was a very light kiss; no normal human can feel the lips of someone at that kind of time. The demon broke the small peck, and stroked his hair one last time, and stare at his prey, his young master, his companion, his _Bocchan_ as if it were the last time they are going to meet. He stood straight and walked towards the door, and looked back before closing it, and muttering the words:

"Sleep well, Bocchan..."

And just like that, he closed the door ever so softly, and left for his work that he should have started 3 hours ago.

* * *

**So, how was it? I'll continue making these one shots for I think they're fun. Do you approve of it or not? Tell it to me here! And about the last part, I want to make Ciel realize what Sebastian was doing back there, but then I thought it would be better if I didn't. Or is it? Tell me that, too! Well then, I'll be going now. Please have a great day and I hope we meet again.**

**-black-laces13**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
